


Purrr Into My Ear

by duckfuck



Series: Hybrid!Louis [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Coming Untouched, Hand Jobs, Hybrid Louis, Louis in Panties, Louis in Sweaters, M/M, Riding, Smut, also, or should I say tail job, that's pretty much it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 02:57:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5031001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duckfuck/pseuds/duckfuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry tries to watch the TV but Louis has other plans.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>or<br/>i just wanted to write smut where Louis gives Harry a hand job by using his tail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purrr Into My Ear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Crazyirishmofo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazyirishmofo/gifts).



> Wow for the first time I wrote smut. Basically this was a practice writing for my circus fic.

 

Harry and Louis met about 2 years ago. It was Harry who found Louis. Poor kitty was found bruised at the park, a painful looking collar around his neck. He wasn't wearing much, just simple black leggings and a ripped sweatshirt. The leggings had holes too. Harry felt sad and angry. Who could've done this kind of thing? So, Harry took the hybrid home. Louis was so small in Harry's arms. Which was actually really cute if you ask Harry.

When Louis woke up on Harry's bed, he got startled when he saw Harry staring at him worriedly. Harry asked for Louis' name, which the kitten stuttered out in a quiet voice. Harry told him then that he saved the hybrid from the park and that Louis was bruised and beaten up and when Harry asked what happened, Louis said that the didn't remember much, only that his ex-owner disowned him and beat him up so badly that he fainted.

At this point, the older lad was furious. He wanted to kill that bastard for doing such thing to Louis. He didn't even know Louis but still he wanted to protect Louis. Hybrids were really rare. If you had one, you were their owner. Most owners just used them for sex and sell them. Most people dislike hybrids. They thought hybrids were freaks and monsters and just some mutated humans. Oh how Harry disagreed with them. Though, there were some people that like hybrids and treat them well.

Harry offered Louis to stay with him, since the kitten had nowhere to go and stay. Louis hesitantly agreed, though saying he didn't want to cause Harry trouble but Harry wouldn't take any of that. He said that Louis was a beautiful and a wonderful person, even if he didn't know him so well.

They have been dating for 2 years. They love each other so much and Harry was so glad that he met this boy. And Louis agrees. Harry has sworn to protect Louis from any danger and haters.

***

They were sitting on their couch, watching some british tv show. Harry had his arm around Louis' waist, playing with the younger one's tail, which was pretty sensitive. Louis purred into Harry's neck while he snuggled into Curly.

Then Louis got an idea. Louis smirked and kissed Harry's cheek.

"Harrrrrrryy~" Louis purred into Harry's cheek.

"Need something, babe?" The older lad asked.

"Maybe.." Louis smirked and climbed onto Harry's lap. When Harry met Louis, the kitten was so shy. Now, after 2 years of living together, Louis has dropped his shyness and has become sassier.

"Lou, I can't see the tv.." Harry said and Louis moved his tail to cover Harry's mouth.

"Focus on me, love." and Harry did.

Louis started kissing Harry, who gladly kisses back. It was soft kissing at first and them it heated up, turning into a nice snogging session. Louis grinded his ass on Harry's crotch, making the older lad groan and place his hands on Louis' bum and grip them.

"Fuck, baby.." Harry moaned into the kiss and Louis ground harder, smirked and nibbled on Harry's sweet lips. Harry gripped and massaged the hybrid's delicious and big bum cheeks. Louis moaned and purred into Harry's mouth and it made Harry's cock twitch.

"Wanna blow you, Haz.." Louis purred and it was driving Harry crazy.

"Yeah.. fuck, go ahead babe, be a good kitty and suck me off.." Louis got off from Harry and palmed Harry through his pants. Then he slowly opened them and got Harry's hard and big dick out. His mouth watered at the sight, his pupils dilated and he softly stroked it and but didn't jerk it. Instead, he used his tail to jerk Harry's dick. It surprised Harry when Louis' tail gripped his rock hard cock and wanked it up and down.

"F-Fuck, Lou!" Harry moaned and ran his fingers through his long curls. Louis only smirkes and continued to jerk Harry off with his tail.

"'m so close, baby..fuck..ugh." Harry groaned.

"Nuh-uh. You're not coming yet. You're going to come in me bum, but now I'll suck you and then I'm gonna ride you, babe." Louis purred and smiled.

"You really drive me crazy, you know that right?" Harry said and Louis hummed in response, kissing his cheek before moving his tail away from Harry's cock. Louis began to kiss the hard cock and kitten lick it, before taking it into his mouth. Harry moaned loudly and tangled his fingers into the younger one's caramel hair. Louis moved his head up and down, licking Harry's shaft and kissing it. He stroked it a bit before licking the slit and took Harry's cock into his mouth again, deepthroating it all. He didn't even gag. It felt so amazing, for both Harry and Louis.

"Fuck, Louis..! Such a slut for me, god, feels so amazing.." Harry grunted and gripped Louis' caramel locks. Louis moaned and felt his own dick harden more and more. Then Louis moved the large shaft from his mouth with a 'pop' and kissed dirtily Harry and smiled. He took his sweatpants off plus his pretty black lace panties too. He was all naked except the black sweater he was wearing. It was oversized for him, and it was Harry's. He loved wearing Harry's clothes. Made him feel comfy and home-y.

"Gonna ride you now, Hazzy." Louis said and kissed Harry one more time before taking Curly's hard cock and lining it up on his entrance. He had actually fingered himself about an hour ago, so he didn't need any prep.

"Kitten, no prep?" Harry asked and Louis blushed.

"Fingered m'self an hour ago.. I'm good."

"Naughty kitten, aren't ya."

"Always naughty for you, Hazza." Louis mumbled before sinking down on Harry's cock. They both moaned at the amazing feeling. Louis rolled his hips and started to bounce up and down on the delicious dick of Harry's. Harry placed his hands on Louis' waist and helped him a bit.

"H-Harry..! Oh god, ah .. feels so ..amazing." Louis moaned and quickened his pace. His tail was around Harry's leg, squeezing it slightly.

"Fuck! I'm so close baby, you wanna come with me, kitten?" Harry mumbled and Louis nodded.

"I'm gonna.. ugh.. come untouched, Harry.." Louis moaned and Harry pulled him into a dirty kiss and made out with him while the small hybrid was bouncing up amd down on his cock.

Then Louis untangled his tail from Harry's leg and moved it to Harry's balls, tickling them with the fluffy tail. It made Harry let out a loud moan as he came hard inside Louis, filling the kitty nicely. Louis moaned too and came with Harry. He collapsed on Harry and started purring loudly, while Harry wrapped his arms around the younger one.

"That was so fucking amazing, baby kitten. Thank you." Harry kissed Louis' forehead and the cat continued to purr.

 

"Love you, 'arry." The kitten purred out before kissed Harry's lips.

"I love you too, kitty."

 


End file.
